Seattle Vampire Roster
A list of all vampires in Seattle, Washington. The Camarilla Brujah * (Brujah) First-Prize - The only loyal survivor of the FTS! massacre, First-Prize has been in torpor ever since in recovery. Where only John Moon knows. * (Brujah) Locke Little - Locke was once a member of the local Brujah but had a falling out with Ichika and felt it was better for everyone if he went his own way for a bit. He returned to the city after learning of Lyn-Z's betrayal and has sworn to rip that cunt's head off. Gangrel * (Gangrel) Gabriela "Gabby" Carano - Gabby was the sheriff under Ichika and considered by some to be either corrupt or incompetent. While John Moon could work with corrupt, incompetent was a no go, so she was replaced by her former underling Carmichael Graves. * (Gangrel) Reeves - Reeves prefers to keep to himself if possible. Having been embraced right after world war one and at the height of his shell shocked days might have carried lasting scars, but Reeves has a soft spot for wayward souls needing guidance. That's why he took in Kiera. While she felt love for him, his own feelings were harder to know or understand, but he cared for her and feels that he is to blame for her path. This conflicts with his Gangrel nature wanting her to prove herself strong, as he feels like she should have had more guidance than his clan provides. * (Gangrel) Winter - Winter was the first vampire in Seattle. A member of the Duwamish tribe, Winter was embraced by a vindictive European that held a grudge against him. Winter was the city's first prince and remained so until the 1970's when he decided he had had enough politics and took on an advisory role within the city. After it was decided that Ichika's time as Prince was over, Winter voted along with Molly and Aurora to make John Moon the new Prince. Malkavian * (Malkavian) Molly Bargh - Molly is the soul of the city. Rarely does she get involved in the matters of the Camarilla, only in times of great turbulence were oddly enough she is the voice of reason and compromise. Most of the time she is caring for others and tending to spiritual needs. * (Malkavian) Walter Lanatus - Walter is obsessed with hidden meaning, to the point his haven and even his own body is covered in mad scribblings. Nosferatu * (Nosferatu) Carmichael Graves '- * '(Nosferatu) Erica Leggero - * (Nosferatu) John Moon - * (Nosferatu) Theodore - * (Nosferatu) Whitney - Toreador * (Toreador) Hilde - * (Toreador) Ichika - * (Toreador) Raoul - Tremere * (Tremere) Grigori the Sage - Grigori is the Pontifax of the Western Americas, from Vancouver, BC to San Diego. * (Tremere) Laura Eden - * (Tremere) Yue Whitemoon - Ventrue * (Ventrue) Aurora Smith - * (Ventrue) Charles - * (Ventrue) Rose Marduk - Once the ghoul of the former Ventrue Primogen, Rose was embraced to lighten the load for Aurora. Her life as a ghoul had eliminated much of her past memories so she took on her former master's surname to honour the fallen. The Independents Assamite Followers of Set Giovanni * (Giovanni) Ross Rothstein - In the eyes of the public, Ross is an eccentric man that runs a local ghost tour in the evenings, even if he has Mark handle the bulk of affairs. Ross drapes himself in symbols of death: Mexican sugar skull imagery, grim reapers, skeletons, angels, etc ** (Ghoul) Mark ** (Hopeful) June ** (Hopeful) Kim ** (Hopeful) Megan ** (Hopeful) Rai - Rai is one of those rare individuals adopted into the family due to her abilities. Ravnos Others The Sabbat Cloistered Packs * A bölcs (The Wise) ** (Tzimisce) Tomak Rosmen - ** (Lasombra) Arthur - **'(Malkavian antitribu) Donatien' - **'(Malkavian antitribu) Jack' - **'(Ventrue antitribu) Hans' - * Le ombre sul mare (The shadows by the sea) ** (Lasombra) Delilah Whitethorne - **'(Assamite antitribu) Julia' - Julia is a templar in the service of Bisphop Whitethorne. **'(Malkavian antitribu) Amy' - **'(Toreador antitribu) Kara' - **'(Tremere antitribu) Evangeline' - *'The Wild Ones' ** (Country Gangrel) Thorstein Erikson - ** (Brujah Antitribu) David - ** (Brujah antitribu) Jesse - ** (Brujah antitribu) Lars - ** (Brujah antitribu) Lyn-Z - ** (Brujah antitribu) Mark - ** (Brujah antitribu) Nadia - ** (City Gangrel) Hayley - ** (Country Gangrel) Marlow - ** (Lasombra) Kisa - ** (Toreador antitribu) Jerry - ** (Tzimisce) Viktor - ** (Ventrue antitribu) Kurt - Nomad Packs * The Messengers ** (Brujah antitribu) Miguel - ** '(Brujah antitribu) Alison '- ** '(Lasombra) Tamara '- ** '(Nosferatu antitribu) Tomas '- ** '(Tzimisce) Ernesto '- Others Category:Vampire the Masquerade Category:Characters